Castlevania: Underground Livin
by Shadow Alucard
Summary: Castlevania becomes a threat to Romanian Homeland security. Can Alucard survive hiding in a foreign land with his nefarious father? PG-13: Much Strong Language and Wannabe Horror Scenes. Chapter 4 is now up and running!
1. Prolouge

Castlevania: Underground Livin  
  
Two Romania MIG Fighter Planes roared above the skies of Transylvania. A large lance of Heavy Armor Assault Tanks took a vantage point on the hills. Camps of Infantry and Supplies flanked the Castle on either side. Scores of SCUD launchers prepped their guidance systems and put all safeties on off. The Military was prepared to move at a moments notice. Castlevania had been officially declared a threat to Homeland security, and somehow the exotically dressed man with golden eyes and waxen complexion, was not at all surprised. It had been known throughout time Count Dracula had been a menace, and now he pissed off the wrong people, at the wrong time.  
  
Meanwhile, underground the target of opposition, a team comprised of  
Axe Armors and Gaibons dug furiously under the whip of their master's  
command. Vlad was nervous, and whatever made him nervous made him  
angry, and whatever made him angry would be taken out on some poor  
creature. For the second hundred years of his life it was the beloved  
child Adrian. How that boy had summoned up the nerve to betray him he  
would never understand.  
"I was never even abusive, I practically was always with him, helping  
with homework, developing skills, hell I even did some of his chores  
so we could spend time together. And as soon as my Lisa dies he goes  
all I'm a godly person, and hurting people is bad, and you trying to  
take off the world is soooooooooo naughty!" Dracula thought to  
himself.  
Just thinking of it made him mad so he cracked the whip at his  
minions again. The third and fourth and so on it was the Belmont's.  
BELMONTS, those bloody damn Belmonts.  
"I HATE BELMONTS! How dare they say 'Die Monster, you don't belong in  
this world! I DONT BELONG IN THIS WORLD, I don't believe that  
statement has much creditability coming from some long haired fairy  
who wares leather skirts and tights. And he, a lower class underling  
dare lay a finger on me? I AM ROYALTY!!!!!!!!! And they better RESPECT  
MY AUTHORITY! But no.......I'm a ass goblin Belmont I'm above the rules!"  
he said in a mock tone, "Bastards!!!!!!!!!"  
After thinking about that he was furious! Dracula took the whip and  
strangled a flea man. Ahh....that was better. Nothing brought more joy  
to his face than killing something lowlier that himself.  
"DEATH!," he hollered, "How much longer till we hit the surface!"  
"Less than three minutes my Lord."  
"Good, I want out of this hell. Fucking National Security plan, Damn  
Government......I SHOULD BE THE GOVERNMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"You will o esteemed Count, then you can kill anyone, anywhere, beat  
Alucard to your hearts desire, and rule with a iron fist over the land  
just like the old days!"  
Both Master and Servant smiled at that.  
"Death."  
"Yes mlord"  
"Could you say that again?"  
"Why"  
"It sounded really nice.."  
  
At long last light broke through the cavern in a small hole and the Dark Lord after pushing through his minions, emerged in a crypt. It was old, very abandoned and it smelled....really bad. But as the group walked through they saw a very old familiar man with a trademark alabaster silver hair. As the Dark Lord realized who it was the man turned around for all to see it was indeed the prodigal son.  
"Oh... hell..." he heard the man grumble.  
Dracula smiled, a very devilish smile. He stretched his arms high,  
unkinked his back, and snapped his magic finger.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Authors Notes: So there you have it. I revised my original Prologue and put in some new stuff. Thanks to Alan Bates and MekkaBabble for reviewing at this time of writing. I know it sounds really kind of gay right now but I hope to include some more interesting stuff later. You might have some questions and if you do post them in a review and I will answer the most prominent ones in my next Author's Update. Oh and for my Disclaimer, I feel I really do not need one seeing as this IS But for you anal legal asses here. I don't own frickin Castlevania. The only thing I have rights to is my Scenario. THAT IS IT! Oh and I have rights to murder Dracula's character with tons of OOCness that's right. O-O-Cness and it will be getting even worse.  
  
Shadow: Haha I'm butchering you and its LEGAL!  
  
Drac: Bloody Bastard....  
  
Shadow: And you can't do anything bout it!  
  
Drac: Someone, anyone! Donate a sharpened pole for a good cause!  
  
Shadow: I think I pissed him off  
  
Well till next time readers. 


	2. Adaptation

"Tell me again Father why I agreed to come with you on this Trip."  
  
"Because you have absolutely have no choice in the matter," Vlad  
grinned, "And besides," he hinted with sarcasm, "I wouldn't want my  
precious baby winding up in all that political and illegal riff-raff  
would I. Besides just think of what could happen to you if they found  
you were related to me!"  
  
He seemed almost gleeful at the his statement. Father and Son sat  
side by side on a Bowing 747 on their way to New York in the United  
States. Both had to cast off their comfortable cloaks, vests, and  
capes in exchange for some slightly less noticeable clothing, mainly,  
some Jeans and t-shirts. Dracula chose a leather trenchcoat to cover  
himself. He had to maintain his 'I'm Evil So RAR!' look. Alucard  
really didn't care. He looked through one of those latest fashion mags  
and found the look those young street kids wore was good enough. The  
ensemble was just a plain black tank top and matching cargos. He tied  
his long alabaster hair back into long ponytail. And besides, he  
looked 20 years old. How could anyone see through that. Getting on  
the plane was an eye opening experience for both of them, the Count  
especially. Being from the 13th century he was not used to the low cut  
pants and tight tops. And he certainly was not used to the abundance  
of peeking navels. Adrian on the opposite end, was floored.....in a good  
way. If it flustered the Patriarch, he supported it.  
  
"May I ask you son, whatever happened to when Women were decent and  
they covered as much as possible. I tell you....WE NEED CORSETS!!!!"  
Dracula yelled.  
His words echoed through the Aircraft and all the passengers stared at  
him. Alucard shrank down in his seat and shook his head in disgust.  
  
"Will you shut up Dad!" he hissed through his small pointed fangs.  
  
Just before an argument started an announcement came over the speakers.  
  
"At this time will all passengers please be seated and buckle your  
seatbelts."  
  
"What the hell was that!" Vlad said startled.  
  
"That was over six-hundred years of technology catching up to you."  
  
The sounds of the engine became deafening and gradually the large  
craft picked up speed. It rose into the air and flew off into the sun.  
The stewardess came by and Alucard picked up a pair of books. The  
first was 'History as We Know it Today' and 'PCs for Dummies'.  
His father looked with interest at the items he acquired.  
  
"Even as a child you loved reading....." he whispered absentminded by the increasing distance from the earth.  
  
"It's no Castlevanian library but I believe it will do fine for me, um by the way....I hope you brought some money.  
" Why do you ask?" he replied.  
  
"Because I don't have any money, if it wasn't already obvious that I've been sleeping for a very long time!"  
  
"Don't worry about it. All our things are already in our apartment."  
  
"How did you manage that!?"  
  
"The Shaft works in mysterious ways....." Dracula laughed at his own joke and went on.  
  
"I got it all son, and you said Daddy was only evil and mean and wanted to beat you."  
  
Adrian laughed at that. "I thought you like being evil, you said it was for my own and everybody else's own good, and you did beat me by the way.  
  
"Yeah I know, it was fun, AND you did deserve it!  
  
"Oh I ran away from a madman who wanted to purge the earth of anything good! Sue me!"  
  
"And you deserved a beating for it. In fact when I get me Castle back you will be getting acquainted with my whip on your back again," he said pleasantly.  
  
"Not coming back smartstuff."  
  
"OH YES YOU ARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I captured you and you are my prisoner. In fact I think you should work for your food like a slave."  
  
"And I think you should get off your ego. At least I didn't lose a Castle to some underbit 3rd-world country." Alucard smirked.  
  
"You watch your tongue boy!" Dracula growled.  
  
"Oh Daddy is mad, I'm so bad."  
  
Now it was Vlads turn to make some remarks at his son.  
  
"Even if I lost the castle, at least I don't go sleeping for 500 years thinking to myself, "I'm SO cursed, this world would be better off without me! I'm horrible, I'm a demon, nobody likes me wah wah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And you know you do it to Alucard so don't deny it.  
  
"You know what....fuck you..."  
  
"Fuck me? I'd rather you'd not...but they do have a lavatory back there."  
  
"You know what," Alucard whispered, "You are an extremely sick bastard and whoever created you deserves to burn in hell!"  
  
"Your making me blush Adrian! Thanks for the complement though."  
  
Alucard took his hand and cut an invisible swath between the seats. See this....this is the wall. You can't cross the wall and you can't see me!"  
  
The Dark Lord only grinned at this. After an hour or so he poked one finger over.  
  
"You're touching me..." he said while in the middle of his book.  
  
"No I'm not!" his father quickly responded.  
  
Adrian went back to the book when all of a sudden something probed his shoulder.  
  
"YOURE TOUCHING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Nope," he hovered his finger dangerously close, "I'm not touching you."  
  
"STOP TOUCHING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alucard screamed.  
  
"Fine."  
  
".............."  
  
"Adrian."  
  
"What"  
  
"TAG YOUR IT SEAT IS BASE!!!!"  
  
"Good god!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Okay so there is the official Ch. 1. Um...somebody asked why Alucard had to go with Drac. Isnt it a little obvious? Dracula is much stronger that Alucard...regardless of Symphony of the Night. Come on think about it. Alucard is only half on what his father on. How could he fight that....exactly! He couldn't, so Al would be a prisoner and he would have to come. Thats all here. When I get the next one up youll know. 


	3. The Home Away From Home

6 hours later....... The sound of a key being shoved into a lock resounded throughout the apartment. "Oh...um lets see here...okay almost got it and..(click) alrighty milord here is your new residence for the time being," The Shaft Follower proclaimed. "Whew!!!!" Alucard whistled. "Father would you be so kind to enlighten me on how in the good hell you managed to get all our personal belongings in this lovely abode before WE EVEN MOVED IN!?" "The Shaft works in very, very mysterious ways...." Dracula murmured back. The Follower smiled. "We figured you did not want the trouble of doing this yourself milord so I took the liberty of getting your things." The trio walked in and took a look around. Marble flooring, tan carpet, a veranda outside accompanied by a hot tub. Rooms for two with King size beds and personal bathrooms. Whirlpool bathtubs and massaging shower heads, the whole 9-yards. Anything you could possibly want those two had. The apartment was 5-star. The shaky little man had even gone through the trouble of hanging a large portrait of Lisa above the Entertainment Center.  
  
"Mommy!" Adrian burst out.  
  
"Do I need to get you a towel son or are you not going to flood the establishment with you tears of sorrow and anger?" the Dark Lord quipped.  
  
"You poor bastard," the half-breed half sobbed, "You truly have lost any ability to show any emotion, you probably don't even remember what the definition of emotion is."  
  
"Silence you tongue Adrian!"  
  
The Shaft Follower pointed at the door and smartly bowed before scurrying out the entrance.  
  
"I will not!"  
  
From out of the shadows a hand rose up and slapped Alucard sending him spinning to where he and gravity got into a disagreement. He landed with a thud.  
  
"OW!!! Oh that is it! The price is wrong BITCH!"  
  
Alucard ran and speared his father to the floor. Vlad could of swore he saw some demented form of pleasure spreading on his child's face. He flipped Alucard over with a shove from his feet and body slammed him on the couch. For his efforts he was rewarded with a broken nose.  
  
"You insolent fuck," Dracula bellowed, "If I break a nose you break a rib!"  
  
The two rolled around pinning each other and punching until a resident below screamed at them to shut up and stop making so much noise.  
  
"You (huff) are out o...(gasp) of control (wheeze) Adrian! You are not six years old anymore so I don't want any moaning or whining about your punishment."  
  
The Dark Lord waved his arms around in a complex pattern. Four energy bindings came and pinned his genetic nuisance down.  
  
"Cheap prick! SPELLS ARE ILLEGAL!"  
  
"All is fair in love in war child of mine." he smiled this ha-ha-I-won-you- lost-dickhead-sinister look. It was nothing short of beautiful. Dracula sat down in a chair and stared at the being chained to the floor.  
  
"I like this..." he stated nonchalantly.  
  
"Only a prick like you....." Alucard started  
  
"It reminds me of good times....."  
  
"You mean the times you weren't dead burning in hell for a hundred years???"  
  
Vlad glared daggers at his son then made another small hand motion.  
  
"OW!! It shocked me!"  
  
"I love this Punishment Spell!" he whispered dreamily. "Adrian if you will be a good boy and show me how to work this thing the Mortals call a 'Television' I will release you."  
  
"Press the 'POWER' button dumbass." Alucard sighed.  
  
"Oh," he said startled as if some wonderful miracle had been discovered, "Then I guess I don't have to release you!"  
  
He pushed the little red button on the remote and the 32 in. Plasma Screen slowly flickered on to FOX News Network. The reporter was pretty but not real cute. She had the formal suede dress and matching Blouse.  
  
"And now for our story of the hour," she began, "In our fellow European country Romania, the National Government has declared the area of Transylvania a restricted area. Why you ask? In a controversial movement, the Romanian Armed Forces have seized the Castle of Count Vlad Tepes."  
  
The camera panned around to a few shots of Castlevania. Armed soldiers were currently ramming down the drawbridge. "HEY!!" the Count shouted, "That's my Castle! Dickheads get away from there! That's not cheap to FIX! Stop it! No not my Skeleton Archer I liked him! FUCKHEADS WANT TO MESS WITH ME!!"  
  
The camera swung back to a view of a Press Room where the President of Romania was speaking on the issue.  
  
"I understand your confusion and wonder at my decision. Yes, I understand that the legend of Count Vlad Tepes Dracula was a myth and only that, but in the last thousand years an underground war has been occurring between the forces of Chaos and the will of Order. If it were not for the Belmont family; a camera panned to a visage of a young man with a red moustache and hair; our dear country would not be standing. Ladies and Gentlemen of the Romania and the world, I present to you Julius Belmont of the Belmont Clan.  
  
A roar of approval came from the crowd.  
  
Dracula was now on his feet jumping and screaming.  
  
"SEE THAT!!!!! THAT SHOULD BE ME!! ME! ME!  
  
The tenant downstairs hollered for him to stop making so much noise!  
  
"Screw you too MORTAL, when I get my Castle back you are the first to be tortured!"  
  
"Shush Father I am also trying to hear this." Alucard pointed out.  
  
He cursed at the TV again before taking a normal position on the couch.  
  
"...and so that is why all of the citizens of the world must band together at this critical moment, so we can eliminate this fiend. I assure you none of us can safely sleep until this is over. Thank You."  
  
Julius Belmont left the stage in another roar of applause.  
  
Vlad, now off his anger high, walked over to where Adrian was magically pinned to the ground. He bent over a delicately stoked the boy's face and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"Poor Adrian," he tisked, "Even though I am punishing you, isn't you Father merciful and generous?"  
  
"Very.." his son comment dryly.  
  
"After all you did kill me, hmm......let's see one....no maybe two....yeah two times. And here I am kind enough to bring you with me. So what do you do? I know exactly how you treat me. You disrespect me in front of my lowlier servants, break my nose, hurt me!? I am thoroughly displeased with you Adrian. You should understand that. That is also why I am making your punishment harsher.  
  
He grinned this sardonic little smile then moved his hands so that they were pointing to the roof. The spell released the bindings on Alucards hands. But it also hung him upside down, head first.  
  
"Oh....the blood...its rushing to my head...oh my god...oh it hurts! OW HELP ME! PLEASE GET ME OUT OF THIS THING!"  
  
For once Alucard actually had a desperate look on his face and not that cocky arrogant smile.  
  
"Father please, please help me!  
  
Vlad pretended not to notice.  
  
"FATHER HELP ME!"  
  
"Hmmm.....what is this I hear? Desperate cries of help from the same man who said I was a sick bastard prick who deserved to burn in hell. Surely you jest it is not him!"  
  
"PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU!!!"  
  
"But Adrian you look so very cute in that position. Almost like a chandelier....except you don't make light. Wait!!! I know the solution to that!  
  
He hurried off into the kitchen and came back with two candles. Using the his Pyrogenic powers that came with the title of 'Vampire' he lit the two and stuffed them in his son's hands.  
  
"Aw now that is better. At least you are useful hanging there. Lisa would love to see this."  
  
Lisa was Vlads wife and the mother of Alucard. Sadly she died over eight hundred years ago for crimes she did not commit. It was also Vlads reason for committing war with Humans and the Church.  
  
"Mother was at least compassionate unlike you! She would see the end to this right now if she were still alive!"  
  
If she was in the room at that moment none of two knew, but something worked.  
  
"Vlad...Vlad..."  
  
"Who! No it can't be!!!" "Vlad...stop torturing our child. What demon has possessed you my love? What happened to the loving husband I married so many eons ago? Why do you curse and strike the only reminder I left behind for you? I am disappointed... so...very...disappointed."  
  
"Lisa! No don't leave me!" he cried out frantically.  
  
"I will be coming back..........."  
  
The voice inside his head fainted off.  
  
He sat down hard bewildered at the events that just conspired.  
  
"Adrian, I'm sorry.....so sorry!  
  
Vlad delicately released the spell making sure that his son was not hurt, then collapsed into a pool of tears."  
  
"WHAT HAVE I BECOME!? Lisa was right, I am a monster. Everybody realizes it but me! Dear god I am torturing my own flesh and blood! I can not even recognize my own self in the mirror."  
  
Alucard was stunned.  
  
"Alucard," the Count started, "Dear Alucard, please tell me I am not such an evil monster! Does it really take Lisa to help me realize this! Is this all I can be?"  
  
"I.....uh...."  
  
Vlad looked into his son's eyes. There was nothing there to tell him about himself that he didn't already know.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------- Author's Notes: I figured I'd finally update so no one would come to my house with pitchforks. This is a long chapter (in my opinion) for me. I know it was really OOC and the end got mushy but it is all very integral to the main plot. And I know I butchered Draculas character but sue me so I dont care. Next chap Ill try to make it a little more lighthearted. If you got flames I'll use them to grill me up a rack of ribs. Yum, ribs And the whole thing about hanging upside down. It does hurt. (at least for me) Go try it somewhere for about 30min. Also please tell me if you find these chapters speed through too fast  
  
Yours truly with a pointy pen,  
  
Shadow Alucard 


	4. RAR! SNORT! MORE COFFEE NOW!

It had been at least 3 days since the last incident….

Two harsh raps fell on the beloved apartment door.

"Delivery for a Mr. Adrian Goeznya."

The Half-Breed slunk over to the door and peeped out the uh….peephole. He opened the door slightly and peered out to see a fat little man holding two boxes.

"Please sir….(huff)..these are quite heavy…(huff)…..open…the…door!"

"Just hand them here please."

Alucard swiped the boxes from the smelly warthog delivery man and nimble balanced each on the tips of his fingers.

"Holy shit…," The warthog remarked, "Um…just sign these papers please."

Alucard did so, threw the clipboard back, and slammed the door.

"KREE!" he excitedly giggled like a little girl, before proceeding to rip the boxes open. It wasn't long before he emerged, packing foam falling from his platinum white hair.

"Ohhhhhh, ahhhhh, so perty…Dellllllll" Alucard moaned. He then proceeded to rip that box open.

"I luv you!"

Inside, was the object of overexxagerted moaning pleasure. A Dell Inspiron XPS Laptop, the most beautiful thing known to man. Alucard pressed the POWER button and gasped as the liquid crystal screen shimmered to life.

"What be it that ye have there son o mine?" came the silky smooth voice of Dracula from across the room. He stretched and yawned, and coaxed his fingers.

"Coffee on the table, Father." Alucard absentmindedly responded, too far into an orgasm of amazement to give details.

Dracula did not press, pressing led to fights, which led to broken body parts which led to medical bills. Instead he grabbed a large mug and poured the substance. After doctoring it up with the appropriate ingredients he took a sip.

"HOT DAMN! THAT IS SOME TASTY SHIT! MORTALS DO GOT THE GOODS!" Dracula yelled.

His son waved him off.

"Gimme more!"

The Dark Lord gradually drained the pot. At last it was empty and Dracula looked up from his mug. Now on sugar high he went back to the pot to find it….empty.

"(Sniff)…..(sniff, sniff)……". A tear fell from his eye and the usually composed Count fell into a spout of crying.

"WHY! OH WHY! WHY MUST GOD TORTURE ME LIKE SO!"

Scared, Alucard broke off the climax of his amazement orgasm and glared at his pathetic, wallowing, patriarch.

"WHY! FIRST IT WAS LISA! AND NOW THE COFFEE! WHY…………?"

Dracula moaned on the floor and sobbed away.

"And you say I'm weak!" Adrian laughed. "Look Father, I can brew more if you want. You don't have to throw a fit and condemn God for you being an idiot."

Vlad rigidly shot straight up.

"Really? My wonderful, beautiful son who I love more than life itself, can brew more…._coffee?_"

"Yeah, Dad, I can really….."

Alucard rolled his eyes, and then brewed more coffee.

Adrian once again sat down to configure the second love of his life. All was going smooth until he felt a heavy head prop itself on his shoulder.

"Watcha got there?" asked his Father's silken voice.

"A Computer." Adrian responded.

"But it says Dell on it."

"That's just the manufacturer."

"Okay, so what does this 'Dell' do?" Vlad asked.

"Father, picture this, once this computer is fully loaded to it's full potential you could literally have worlds of information at your fingertips, anything, anyone, instant access. Just one thing, you have to pay for this wonderful asset."

"How much Adrian…"

Adrian could of swore he heard some semblance of a growl in those words.

"Umm….something over…hmm….over two-hundred dollars a month."

Vlad sighed and flopped down on the other sofa.

"If it gains me Castle back I will pay."

"And for this unveiling of power I get a what in return?" Vlads son asked quizzically. "You get it hug, kiss, pat on the back, and a go brew me more coffee," Dracula said, "Oh and as for a forewarning. We might be the receivers of a rather….how would you say…um…large…package. I have a meeting tonight with some more of my contacts to arrange this….large…package."

"Understood, I will continue working on my computer."

Vlad left the room to return to his previous slumber.

Early next morning…….

_BaBAM, Chchit, BaBAM, Chchit….. BAMABABABABABBABABAB! Arghhhh….. _

"SONABITCH!" Alucard yelled while at the same time threw a pillow across the apartment. It was the tenth time he had died on the same damn level.

"Alright, fuckdis."

The Half-Breed closed down his demo of FarCry and started to walk across the room when he was alerted to the presence of a large number of visitors at the door. He peeped out the um…peephole and sized up five of Shaft's henchwenches, back again. Instead this time that had a absolutely huge box, that was apparently shaking and…..snorting. Alucard opened the door and bid them in. Before one word could be uttered the lot dropped the box in a clear spot and ran. Only one of the Followers ran and one stayed to tell him to be extremely cautious.

"_RAR, SNORT, GROWL!"_

There was something….living inside the box.

"Father!" Adrian started to yell while slinking back towards the bedrooms.

_BUMPH! _

The box's wood door blew open and out thundered one of the strangest and fiercest creatures he had ever seen.

"RAR!" it growled.

Alucard backed toward the door and observed this strange harbinger of wonder. It's front was like one of a massive dog with two extremely large and fat paws but it's end was truly strange. It was all mechanical with the machinery starting at the torso where the organics ended and formed the back two paws. The face was mostly covered by a large droopiage of skin which hid two glowing red eyes and a massive maw of teeth.

"Hi…..there….thing..ie.." Alucard stammered.

_RAR! _It growled again.

"DAD! GETIN HERE!"

The creature charged for the half-breed, and to Alucards surprise, ran right past him and pounced his groggy Father, who had just entered the room.

"WOAH! DOWN BOY! DOWN PINKY! DOWN!"

The creature, who his Father called a 'Pinky' licked Vlads face and panted heavily while showing off some impressive toothage.

"Alucard meet….(lick!) a Pinky Demon who.. (slurp) will be staying with us for our duration of the stay."

The Pinky Demon swiveled it's skindred covered head and gave Alucard this big stupid grin.

"Oh God….."

Pinky turned his massive body around and pounced Alucard down."

"(slurp)..Ewww slobber!..(lick)….Oh get it offam…..(gulp)..ME!"

Now that the creature was satisfied that it greeted everybody, Pinky flopped his mass down on Alucards poor soon-to-be broken body, and fell asleep.

"ZZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzzZZZZZZzzzz……ZZ….zzz."

Vlad stood in astonishment as his son cried out in agony, and observed a few cruches, a couple of snaps, and a sharp inhale of breath.

"Sooooooooooooo…….heavy……..must get fatness….off…me……help…please…hard…..to breath..

Author's Notes: Okay, so my pointy pen got vindictive on our poor half-breed this chapter. Cry about it. As for Pinky Demon, image reference can be found at  the clicking on Image Search. Type "Pinky Demon". Pinky was ripped directly from the Doom series, which I don't own by the by, so I thought his character would be fitting seeing as Castlevania and Doom are similar…in some ways I guess. And if you don't like Pinky well too bad cause he's here to stay. As for the reason for updating this, you can thank one of my reviewers. And the Dell Notebook, it actually will play a major role in the future. R&R review! (Or Ill cry! , or you get stabbed with the pointy pen!  Dont ask about the weird last name thing on Pg. 1.


End file.
